swtorgirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Woobies Opinion Part 1
A little about myself first I guess. Well, there isn't a whole lot to tell. I like playing MMOs but not really into video games per say...the social aspect to MMOs is what is important to me to hold my interest in a video game. I love all aspects of the game--PVE, Raiding, Crafting, PVP--I like to dabble in a lot of things to keep it interesting. When I'm not playing an MMO, I'm usually working, training my dog, playing magic (just started actually), reading, writing or working on some project or another. 1 - What is your pet peeves? What sort of guild you are looking for and what are are you looking forward to in the game? My biggest pet peeve is when people use the word "gay" to describe things they think are stupid or not cool. Second to that would be people who chew with their mouth's open. What I'm looking for in a guild is basically a great bunch of people to get to know and have fun with--where you can cut up but know people are going to be respectful toward each other no matter what their differences. I think the biggest thing I'm looking forward to is the community immersion. I've been lurking on the forums for a while and most of the members of the community seem to be pretty cool folks. 2 - How many of you started playing to spend time with a significant other that played? How many of you still play with a significant other? I don't have a significant other but I did start playing MMO's with friends. I was moving across the country from my friends and it seemed like a good way to stay connected. I didn't count on meeting new friends, which is really cool. 3 - If peeps play MMO's with family, hubbies, bf, kidlets, do you tend to choose supporting classes and team up or is it pretty much go with whatever you fancy? I tend to play the healer role with friends although I have enjoyed the opportunity to play DPS as well when the group of friends I play all switched up roles to do mix things up a bit. 4- What has been your favourite mmo? I'm between MMOs at the moment. I played WoW for too many years and burned myself out. I have also dabbled in EVE and SWG. I played Star Trek, Fallen Earth, DCUO and Champions for a while and have recently put Rift on the shelf. None of them had the level of immersion I'm seeking in a game. 5- What is your role in guild(s)? Mother figure, order keeper, socialite, joker, etc... My role in a guild tends to shift around. For the most part, I am the joker and tend to use humor to alleviate tense moments. I tend to be the one that keeps things light and fun. 6- Are you joining a guild before or after the game is out? Why? I'm not sure. I've been looking at guilds that are recruiting but one big barrier to my joining them is the fact that almost all of the ones that I've looked into require the use of Vent or some equivalent. I'm profoundly deaf and find that guilds with a strong focus on Vent present two problems: one, in raids, they forget I'm not "listening" and two, most of the social aspect of guild chat occurs in voice rather than in typing and thus is inaccessible to me. What tends to work best is for me to get into the game and find a guild to call home. Something about having a chat with the guild leadership/recruiters tends to make my deafness go over better with the guild than posting an application on a website. BTW...not being able to use Vent or its equivalent in raids is why I often play a healer. Explain the fight to me really quick before we start (if its a new fight), tell me who I'm healing (MT, OT or everyone else) and then I'm good to go. 7- Guildwise how much are you as an individual player "into" the whole guild housing/ player housing thing? I like it but if it's not there, I don't really miss it. 8- Am I right in thinking a lot of females players like to RP? How big a thing is the "STORY" element for you? I've dabbled a bit in RP but never really got into it beyond the light RP level. 9- How about guild goodies that make us "tick" girls? What are the guild progression systems and features that females have particularly enjoyed and would like to see in SWTOR? Hmm...not really sure. Rift and WoW were the only ones that had guild profression systems at the time I was playing them. I really enjoyed Rift's PVP based guild quests but I liked some of the abilities that Guild Progression gave you in WoW with cata. I can only speak from experience and that is pretty limited. 10- What are people looking forward to regarding social features and guild features in game? I really don't have an clear expectations--just looking for cool people to explore all aspects of the game with. 11- What do you think of in-game romance options? Love interests as integral parts of the story plot with real consequences rather than optional sidetracks with no real effect. Any takers ? Is same sex marriage legal in game? 12- How many female gamers here have been in an all female guild for a game. What where their experiences and how did it actually work out in terms of expectations and reality? I tried an all female guild in WoW. I found there was little teamwork or interest in group to run instances or do group quests. Everyone was more interested in doing their own thing. I don't think this was a gender issue though and just more about the character of the guild. 13- One subject that is usually high up the list for my female friends is in game storage space. Having to use banking toons is a messy necessity in many games if you want to get into high level crafting. Will personal space craft and companions help to solve this problem? I honestly don't know. I would hope so but I also tend to be a pack rat so I'm not sure anything can solve my storage problem. 14- We seem to be creating a fair amount of negative reactions among some parts of the community merely for seeking a little bit of our own space to talk about our MMO experiences with MMO's and Guilds and our hopes for SWTOR. I must say I'm pretty used to this. Have any others come across such resentment in games and guilds? How did you find it best to deal with it? I actually belong to a LGBT guild in WoW and initially, we took a lot of criticism, negative and positive. I just pretty much ignored the flaming because I learned early on that the more you respond, the more they flame but if you ignore them, they eventually get bored and go away. We all just wanted to play the game with cool folks so what happened outside the guild didn't seem to matter much. Category:Temporary